


Cast my Spell

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Hellaween week [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Familiar Tony, Healer Harley Keener, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is Pepper Potts more powerful than God?, M/M, Magic, Mugging, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Salem Rose Hill, Stabbing, Synthetic Magic, The Avengers are also Magical, Tony is a cat, Witches and wizards AU, non-magic Peter Parker, which is btw the most fun thing ive ever come up with, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Tony drags Harley out of the Salem that Rose Hill had become. New York became the most magical place in the world in comparison.





	Cast my Spell

**Author's Note:**

> okay this one and day 7 were honest to god my favorite prompts. the potential was so good and the idea? actually flowed??? that never happens
> 
> day 3 prompt: Witches/Magic/”Were you always able to do that?”

Harley Keener had a secret. 

He was a witch.

Sure the technical term is warlock, but that made him think of goblins and he didn’t like that at all. Wizard was also an acceptable word, but that made him think of _ Fantasia _ and that just wasn’t right. Therefore, he called himself a witch.

Never, ever, though would he call himself that _ aloud _. Rose Hill was practically Salem when it came to the magical. He hid himself away, practiced in secret. 

He specialized in healing magic. Not just with humans and living creatures mind you, but also with inanimate objects like cars, bikes, TV sets, etc. If it could be broken, he could heal it. 

His familiar was from far away. By all means, they should never have met. It called itself Tony, a cat-like creature from New York. Tony was older than Harley by many years to the point that they almost had a father-son relationship rather than an assistant-witch relationship.

Tony was also the reason Harley moved to New York. 

“Kid, you need to be able to practice openly without living in fear of getting arrested. Or worse. I know some people who could get you out of here, kiddo, just say the word.”

The word was given not even a week later after a close call with a teacher. Within the hour, they were off to Tony’s old home.

When Harley saw it, he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Why did you leave?”

“You needed me more than this God forsaken Tower.”

“I thought you managed to overpower your old Warlock.”

“Obie is safe in his grave. I was still expected to run it in his absence, but you know how I detest staying in human form for long periods of time.”

“Who runs it now?”

“My friend Pepper. Witch with no familiar and probably more powerful than God herself. She brought us here, and there she is now actually.” 

Sure enough, a strawberry blonde woman appeared from the building. Chills ran down Harley’s spine just watching her. 

“Mr. Keener? My name is Pepper Potts. Welcome to Manhattan and Stark Tower.” She turned to address Tony. “Anthony, there is no need to prolong your suffering. You may do as you wish until I call for you again.”

With a blink of yellow eyes that never failed to freak Harley out, Tony was a small calico cat. He ran off in the direction of the building with his own goals in mind. 

The woman watched him leave before turning back to Harley. “I imagine you have questions,” she stated.

“Stark Tower?”

“Anthony’s father had an affair with his familiar, Maria. Tony has the powers of both species, but ultimately prefers to choose the powers of the familiar first due to his connection to his mother. The tower is technically his, but he would have to run it from his Warlock form, which causes him mental torment related to his father. I say technically because the Tower is still under his name, I just run it. I imagine he’ll train you to take over in his place. This was never what I wanted after all. I was just a secretary.”

That was… a lot to say the least. Harley nodded. “And I’ll be staying…?”

“In the Tower. The upper floors are home to many magical people and their familiars, so you’ll feel right at home.”

Another nod. “Would it be alright if I walked around the city for a bit? To get a feel and also clear my head?”

“Of course. I’ll take care of moving things into your apartment, and I’ll let Tony know of your plans. Make sure to find one of us once you return.”

~~~

The city, Harley found, was big. He spent a bit wandering before mapping out an area of restaurants, coffee places, and bookstores he liked. Under all the flashing lights, Manhattan could be homey. 

It was also refreshing to see people doing magic out in the open. No fear. A parent entertaining a child, a boyfriend using it to impress his date, or even a businesswoman using it to multitask as she walked down the street. He was in awe.

He finally felt at peace.

The map he used to get back home (because that was what the Tower was, afterall) took him through a couple of back alleys. The second alleyway brought him across the aftermath of a mugging. He'd never been more grateful for healing magic in his entire life. 

“Hey, hey, you’re gonna be okay, okay?”

The man on the ground hissed in pain. “Please you gotta-”

“Sir, please I need you to keep still.” Harley pressed his hands over the stab wound and began muttering an incantation that would both relieve the pain and heal him. 

The man gasped when the pain dulled. “Thank you, but you have to-”

“It’s okay, sir, I caught him,” said a new voice. Harley spared a glance at the person before going back to making sure the injury wouldn’t reopen if he moved. 

The kid had tied up the mugger with magical strands. The red and blue of the chords were stunningly electric. He’d never seen anything like it. Most magic showed in earthy, or occasionally metallic tones.

Once the man was okay to get up, the new kid returned his wallet to him and Harley released him with strict instructions to go to, at the very least, a walk-in clinic if he couldn’t make it to a hospital. Stab wounds were no joke. 

Finally, Harley turned to face his unexpected helper. Before he could say anything, though, the kid spoke first.

“Hi I’m, uh, I’m Peter Parker. Thank you for making sure he didn’t die.”

“I’m Harley Keener. Thank _ you _ for making sure he got his wallet back.” He paused. “Listen man I just gotta ask,” he motioned to the magic, “were you always able to do that?”

“Um, no actually,” Peter laughed. “I’m a bit of an anomaly, you see. Only non-magical being in a family full of them. You could feel their disappointment miles off. So I made my own.”

“It’s beautiful.” And it really was. Harley couldn’t believe that this guy had straight up _ made magic _. Tony would love this.

“Yeah, well, it’s what got me kicked out.”

“Oh shit I’m-”

“No, don’t. I’m handling it. I have a friend I’m staying with.”

Should he do this? Probably not but he was kind of distracted by the hot kid who was able to artificially manufacture his powers. “You could come with me, if you’d like. I really want to introduce you to my familiar. He’d be ecstatic to meet you, and might even give you a place to stay.”

Peter looked at him like he was crazy, which okay valid. He seemed to consider the idea. “Yeah sure. Why not? We gotta drop this guy off with the police on the way there, though.”

Harley moved to give Peter a head start with the bound criminal. “Oh and on the way there,” Peter twisted, giving him the cutest smile as he said, “you’re gonna tell me where you picked up that hot accent, Pretty Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
